


About the Guy with Jackson's Freaking Heart

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [150]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Attraction, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Flashbacks, Friendship, Human Stiles Stilinski, Jealousy, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Party, Reunions, Romance, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Voyeurism, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, jealous kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Kane looks at Stiles and Jackson kissing when they go to a second party during Stiles's first visit to Jackson's university.* This is a flashback and you can read it without reading the whole series but in order to do that and find out who Kane is, you'd need to read chapter 31 ("Just Him"), chapter 7 ("Broken Frame") + chapters 147 & 148. And, yes, PLEASE, BOMBARD ME WITH COMMENTS if you read them or if you start from the beginning... I love feedback.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [150]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 25
Kudos: 34
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #405: Disaster, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #407: Brink





	About the Guy with Jackson's Freaking Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing to think that this is part 150 🙏 I never thought I'd reach 100 chapters🙀 so having reached 150 after 6 years and 2 months is fucking mind-blowing.

After one beer and one more he’s currently holding, Kane is feeling happy and hopeful. Last night it didn’t work out… it would even be fair to say that it was a disaster… maybe his expectations were too high or maybe he was feeling down after his encounter with _the boyfriend_ , but tonight could be the night when things turn around for him. Saturday nights are his favorite and he’s feeling some alcohol-induced optimism. Maybe there’s a chance he’ll get laid tonight… it’s been too fucking long since the last time.

He’s looking for a dark-haired guy he saw the day before and didn’t have the nerve to approach but there are so many people in this frat party that he’s not sure if he’s going to find him that easily. 

As he looks around the house, he sees exactly what he didn’t really need to see tonight. Something he had never seen before.

Something he had fantasized about multiple times.

It turns out that whatever he had imagined in his mind can’t fucking compare. This is unfortunately hotter and sexier than that.

Jackson has pinned Stiles against the wall and they are kissing in a corner oblivious of the world around them next to one of the windows of the living room. Jackson’s left hand anchors Stiles on his waist while his other hand rests on Stiles’s neck. Somehow their height difference isn’t perceptible at all because their bodies fit perfectly as they devour each other.

Kane wants to look away. He knows he absolutely should. Looking at them hurts as images of that day when Jackson rejected him bluntly come back right away. He’s tried not to think about it since then but it was easier before he had seen Jackson actually doing it with somebody else.

Before he realizes, Kane is transfixed. He can’t see their mouths perfectly from where he’s standing, but there’s obvious tongue exploration going on and the way Stiles is bending his head to deepen the kiss as Jackson’s hand grabs his neck is both fucking hot and sweet. They have their eyes closed and they’re clearly lost in each other… they might as well be alone in the room. Stiles’s hands run along Jackson’s back before they rest on Jackson’s waist. There’s a familiarity in their kissing that totally comes through… there’s nothing tentative or timid. There's obvious practice and ease. Their chemistry and connection shine through and it’s fucking turning Kane on.

He wants to be kissed like that. He fucking wants to be desired like that—Like he’s the center of somebody’s world. 

He can only imagine what must be like to have Jackson’s mouth and hands all over you.

After what seems like forever, their mouths separate and they smile. Stiles says something and bites his lip as Jackson laughs softly, caressing unconsciously Stiles’s cheek with his thumb.

Jackson licks his lips before bringing their foreheads together, saying something before kissing Stiles briefly. Then, he moves apart and says something else before heading towards another room, leaving Stiles alone.

Stiles bites his lip and takes a couple of steps to the right and turns around, looking through the window. He looks lost in his own thoughts and Kane wonders if approaching him now is really a good idea. A part of Kane would like to get to know him since Jackson fucking ‘loves’ the guy, as he said, but the other part can’t help but feel that without this guy in the picture, things would be very different… and that part can’t help but hate him for that.

The reality is that the guy is leaving tomorrow and he hasn’t talked much to him. In fact, it’s happened just once when they were introduced the day before and that wasn’t the nicest version of himself but also, because obviously, he’s spent a lot of time alone with Jackson, and that reason, he can really understand. 

He’s got to admit it to himself that he’s been unfair to the guy. He hated him even before he met him and the way he acted when they met really sucked. The guy… Stiles… probably thinks that he’s an asshole and sadly, he can’t really blame him. Afterwards, he felt bad about it. He felt like he had to apologize somehow. He hadn’t been exactly rude but he hadn’t been nice either and most probably, Jackson wasn’t surprised but he surely hadn’t liked it either. Later he wondered if Jackson would reproach him when Stiles was gone or if he would simply ignore the whole thing. After all, he never mentions his boyfriend… maybe once he’s left, he’ll go back to his usual silence.

The more Kane thinks about the day before, the more embarrassed he feels. When Jackson told him the week before about Stiles’s arrival the following Friday, he was both interested and frustrated. Interested and glad to finally unravel the mystery of the ‘boyfriend’, and frustrated because deep down he didn’t want to meet the guy. It’s fucked up and he knows it because he and Jackson are just friends —he’s made crystal clear that that’s all they can be— but in the back of Kane’s mind, as long as he stayed a faceless figure, it’s like if the guy didn’t exist. It’s stupid and doesn’t really solve anything, but he preferred it that way. He was just happier with that mindset.

Kane stares at him, with the not-too-skinny jeans and the plaid shirt, he doesn’t stand out. Not the way Jackson does whenever he enters a room. He’s a bit taller than Jackson, with broad shoulders, and seems to be in good shape under that shirt. And yeah, he’s not bad-looking, he can admit that but he’s not that special… this Stiles is not more attractive than he is and he’s definitely not what he imagined when Jackson said he loved him and wanted to make their distance thing work. The whole thing seemed ridiculous to him since that night and his opinion hasn’t changed after meeting the guy.

Their meeting was brief and he hasn’t seen Jackson again since then. The last time he saw them was the night before when they were heading to the bedrooms upstairs. They weren’t in the cafeteria when he had breakfast this morning and they weren’t there either when he had lunch. He wonders if they’ve been in bed all day and he imagines that that is the most probable answer. After all, the guy can only stay for forty-eight hours and Jackson said that he didn’t know how long it would be before he could go back to Beacon Hills. 

So the guy in the simple plaid shirt has Jackson wrapped around his little finger. Now he’s seen it with his own eyes. This guy gets to see him naked, to fuck him, to call him his boyfriend. He has his freaking heart.

That fucking hurts.

God, he doesn’t want to hate him. There’s nothing to gain from that and he knows it’s not fair.

Being jealous is not fair.

He’s not supposed to be the jealous type.

He doesn’t like that type.

But he looks at him and he is… he is fucking jealous and it’s not that easy to overcome it… not as easy as he’d like it to be.

He’s on the brink of turning around and trying to forget about him but there is a chance that he’ll regret it.

Maybe if he talks to him… if he gets to know him a little bit… his feelings could change a bit. He’s not really that sure but he decides to approach the guy and maybe, try to apologize.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is different from my usual style, so I'm very curious to see what people think. Feedback is truly important for me, not only because I write for the readers and I want to know what you think, but also because it's important to stay motivated and don't feel like you are wasting your time.
> 
> This is my last update of this month.
> 
> In case you don't know, I have other stackson stories that you might find interesting if you like this series:
> 
> * [What If It's you?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351) (Human AU / Crossover with "Spooks | MI-5" )  
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817) (Alpha/Omega AU)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194) (Human AU in space)  
> * [Hollywood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172435) (Human AU in 1950)  
> * [The Chemicals Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439111) (Human AU) 
> 
> This will be cross-posted on [my Tumblr ](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/189828041828/so-damn-blue-stilesjackson-1168-words).


End file.
